Ecos
by alast19
Summary: Drabbles sobre situaciones que se me ocurran durante alguna enajenación menta 4.º Capítulo: Rompe Moldes 13/01/2018
1. El Olvidado

El dolor de cabeza se convierte en jaqueca, ahora, en esta blancura infinita, comienza a tomar forma de terrible migraña.

"Lucha, Guren. Deséame, alcánzame, anhela el poder para hacerlo. Si sigues sin deshacerte de tus debilidades, no tendremos el final feliz que me prometiste." Ecos de cuando Mahiru era humana, al menos todo lo que podía haber sido en sus circunstancias, y él podía soñar con salvarla, celebrarlo junto con sus amigos y un trozo de pastel. Mitiga el dolor.

Este deseo infantil, compartido con todas aquellas personas a las cuales el destino había decidido no otorgarles una vida ordinaria. Shinya, Mito, Goshi, Shigure, Sayuri, Mahiru, se le ocurre, por apenas un momento, Kureto. El amor pulcro transmuta en imágenes de él con Mahiru, consumando su amor, cegados por el placer y la lujuria. Es ahí cuando suelta un suspiro y trata de llamarla.

Una presencia negra, sin forma definida lo rodea. "Mírala, poderosa, arrogante, tratando de engañarte con sus ardides. Eso es un auténtico demonio, ¿verdad, Guren?. Pero tú lo sabes, acéptame y la expulsaremos. Juntos." El cálido abrazo de su amante en vida lo rodea, y un ligero beso en sus labios le devuelve a la claridad, de nuevo al espacio blanco e infinito. Sin rastro de la migraña. Sus labios se sienten bien, como un dulce brebaje o un delicioso veneno del cual sabe que no debe propasarse.

Sin embargo, Mahiru no le busca la ruina, podría haberlo hecho hace años más los dos prevalecen. Isolados, completamente solos en el remanso de paz que supone este lugar.

Los tres.

-Guren, los participantes de la reunión llegarán pronto. No quiero que padre realice preguntas sobre tu estado, hemos hecho un buen trabajo ocultando tu... situación. Aunque, entiendo que mi hermana te de problemas, es una Hiragi después de todo.

Kureto Hiragi, delante suyo, sentado con su porte arrogante, poderoso y noble. Le hubiera gustado añadir las palabras "genio" o "monstruo" pero se abstiene. Viva o muerta su hermanita siempre ha tenido la ventaja. A pesar de las apariencias, Hiragi Kureto es consciente de sus debilidades, puede confiar en el namanari, siempre que sea Ichinose.

Guren, con una sonrisa sincera le responde.

-Te lo diré una vez más, Mahiru esta bajo control. No me posee.

Hay un silencio, el poseedor de Raimeki lleva la mano a la empuñadura de su arma. Su subordinado siempre disfraza sus emociones, y por un momento teme que sea Mahiru la que esté hablando, de nuevo adelantándose a él. Recapacita, al fin y al cabo es posible que Guren afirme esto, ya que son la misma entidad, algo incapaz de ser separado. Aún así, algo lo inquieta.

Guren suspira, revisa sus informes, piensa en la cena que va a celebrar con su escuadrón y se siente genuinamente feliz por un instante. Hasta que vuelve a pensar en los dos. En los tres.

Los dirigentes de la armada entran en la sala.


	2. En Buena Compañía

-Yuu-san, sigues pensando en tu hermano Mikaela?

Yuuichiro Hyakuya observa en silencio el cielo, apoyado en una pared cercana. Llevan así sólo 25 minutos, a ella le parecen eternos pues él parece otro, totalmente alicaído.

-Lo siento, Shinoa. Aunque sigo sin saber porqué insitiste en acompañarme…

-No puede ser!-exclama ella con fingida sorpresa- finalmente te diste cuenta de la suerte que tienes de estar con tu amor, la ídolo de todos Shinoa-chan~

El pelinegro suspira mientras la sonrisa de ella se convierte en máscara de nuevo.

Este Yuu no le gusta tanto, le recuerda a Guren. Le agradaba Yuu porque era fácil de leer, a pesar de que al igual que al teniente coronel, tiende a ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. O al menos lo intenta. Shinoa lo observa, analítica y racional. Admite que le cuesta, debe evitar mirarlo como algunas veces las hormonas desean hacer ver a los adolescentes de su edad. En especial, esquiva su mirada perdida y a la fuente de esta. Esos orbes puros de esmeralda.

Sin duda, era una pena que se empezara a parecer tanto a él.

Es entonces cuando Hyakuya Yuuichiro gira la cabeza, le mira a los ojos portando una sonrisa radiante y aún más importante:Sincera. Ella está segura de elllo.

-Gracias de verdad por estar a mi lado, Shinoa.

-Eh. P-Para eso esta la familia verdad, Yuu-san?- se gira sobre si misma, ocultando un sonrojo cada vez mayor- ya es hora de reunirnos con el escuadrón, ¿por qué no vas yendo?

-¿No preferirías estar conmigo un rato más? Podemos ir juntos -responde él perplejo.

-…

-Entiendo, entiendo sé lo que sientes- ella sigue callada, siente que el corazón le da un vuelco- yo también necesito soledad a veces. Nos vemos Shinoa!

-Definitivamente, eres un idiota, Yuu…-susurra mientras el color rojo casi ha abandonado su rostro.

Ella ésta seguro de ello.


	3. Sangre Familiar

Mika bebía despacio las primeras veces, con suma delicadeza. Por aquel entonces era totalmente consciente de si mismo, y del propio acto que realizaba. Se trataba entonces de una… desagradable transacción, la cual cometía con odio y placer, la razón y el corazón (órgano sin uso desde la primera vez que siguió sus instintos) confrontados en un espacio reducido.

Desde luego, trató de evitar el hecho de que sus nuevos sentimientos se apoderasen de él , del mismo modo que trató durante años de rechazar su nueva vida. Pronto descubrió la futilidad de sus actos, y comenzó a actuar de la forma más… natural. A Yuu no parecía importarle después de todo. Nunca se le ocurrió matarlo, eso era capaz de controlarlo, por pura lógica, pensaba. Pero, mientras bebía, disfrutaba tenerlo cerca, sentir el contorno de su cuerpo a través del uniforme, tocarlo (quizá demasiado) escudándose en el fervor del momento. Aquel sonrojo de su mejor amigo siempre le parecía adorable, después de besar sus heridas era su mayor satisfacción.

Yuu por su parte nunca hablaba, simplemente agarraba con fiereza al rubio, o acariciaba su preciosa cabellera dorada. El silencio era por ella, no le cabía duda. Aquella humana molesta que logró convertirse en la única derrota del vampiro. A pesar de los celos, la había aceptado completamente, tanto como su familia como con lo referente a Yuu. Era una humana realista, bromista y quizás algo retorcida, precisamente la mitad de realidad que Yuu ignoraba con facilidad. No se alegró de un día para otro, puede que en algún acto infantil decidiera poseer a Yuu delante suyo, a su manera obviamente . Ella sufrió una ligera sorpresa incial, pero se recuperó y les sonrió con malicia.

-Es suficiente, Yuu-chan- afirma tras un largo trago.

-Oh, seguro? Puedes beber más Mika- sonríe el que es su mejor amigo desde hace años.

-No estaría bien con ella adelante

-Ahaa Mika-kun que amabl- la pelimorada corta la frase repentinamente.

El vampiro había depositado un ligero beso en los labios de aquel amigo suyo con el que había compartido aventuras y miserias.

-Os veo luego- fue lo último que se oyó antes de que desapareciera, dotado de aquella tremenda velocidad tan característica de un noble.

-Yuu-san~

Shi-Shinoa, oye, baja el arma!

Es muy tarde, Shikama Doji inunda todo con una negrura absoluta. Se espera lo peor de su compañera, sádica cuando se tocaban ciertos tabúes. No se esperó encontrarla contra su pecho, sonrojada mientras que la guadaña de Shikama se balanceada demasiado cerca de su cuello. Hiragi Shinoa se debía a su imagen, aquella fachada que le mantenía indiferente frente a los miembros de su familia biológica, que le deba seguridad en el ejercito y sobre todo, le evitaba mostrar sus sentimientos. Evitaba verse vulnerable. Pero Yuu, era la única excepción en este mundo desolado. Procura no admitirlo en voz alta, no quiere ofender a Mitsuba.

El abrazo dura lo necesario, Mika los observa desde la azotea del edificio colindante. Sonriendo, muy a su pesar, al ver a Yuu rascarse la cabeza sonrojado, más incluso que durante la mordida. Oye pasos y risas, y a Kimizuki discutiendo con Mitsuba en la lejanía.

Sus sientimientos ya no existen, se evaporaron hace tiempo como predijo en compañía de Crowley. Se pregunta que será de ellos dos individuos . Desaparecieron como la mayoría de nobles de Japón, aunque Mikaela sabe, desde el fondo de su inerte corazón, que desaparecer y convertirse en polvo no es lo mismo.

Vuelve a mirar a su familia, los cuales se dirigen a recibir a los recién llegados. De nuevo se le hace imposible el pensar que haría daño a Yuu, es su familia, es pura lógica. Le parece oír la risa de Ferid, sólo que está vez no necesita al noble peliplateado susurrándole al oído con sorna. Él es consciente del burdo engaño al que se somete así mismo.

El único sentimiento que se ha mantenido vivo como el primer día, es que Hyakuya Mikaela ama a Hyakuya Yuuichiro.


	4. Rompe Moldes

Capitulo 4: Rompe Moldes

El cielo es azul claro y todos los vampiros odian a su padre. O madre. El sol brilla con intensidad en la superficie, bañando a una legión de soldados que aprieta el paso para no cocerse en sus propias armaduras. Mientras el primero del grupo llega a cobijarse bajo la sombra del olivo, una madre alecciona a su hijo por golpear a otro infante con un palo. Son solo un par de rasguños, y al joven probablemente le duele más el sentimiento de vergüenza que trepa por su pecho que el propio acto en si. Un hombre encapuchado se detiene a observar en mitad del camino, arado por el paso de carruajes y civiles, mientras las aves se posan sobre una estructura semi-derruida. Cerca del rio, pero antes de las primeras viviendas, el antaño edificio denota cierta dignidad. Es corriente oír a los borrachos en las cauponas discutir acerca de su origen y uso primigenio por un grupo de proscritos. Los ancianos, conocidos como "los fundadores" un sobrenombre exagerado con malicia debido a sus constantes retahílas sobre como había cambiado el mundo, para ellos la ciudad, desde sus tiempos, afirmaba pues que se trataba de un culto el cual rezaba a dioses olvidados y prohibidos. Más allá. construcciones humildes fuera de la propia ciudad. Un pequeño riachuelo del que beben soldados y niños. El hombre, es interpelado por los soldados rezagados. Está interrumpiendo su marcha, o eso cree entender en su lengua. La madre se marcha siguiendo el riachuelo. Tras alejarse lo suficiente, su chiquillo pronto reanuda la golpiza, aunque se trata ciertamente de un duelo, puesto que el otro muchacho también porta un palo. El rubio, apostado en mitad del camino, ha perdido la capucha. Seguramente haya sido uno de los soldados, el de la barba rala quizás, no se había percatado. Es el que tiene un tono de voz creciente, y de los dos, el que ha tensado los músculos de la pierna izquierda y ambos brazos. Hay un intercambio de palabras, el hombre fuerza un acento ya casi inexistente: "El sol sofoca a cualquiera" Los soldados agradecen el agua. Y no hay ningún percance.

El hombre con porte noble contrasta con su andar rápido. Son pasos acorde a su acento, de mercader adulador o artista atareado, aunque al contrario de estos, impacientes y erráticos, los del hombre cumplen un propósito. Todo es una meticulosa actuación de alguien que se ha escondido a plena vista durante siglos. Con ese mismo paso, cruzando el pequeño puesto improvisado de los soldados avanza hasta la bulliciosa ciudad. Ya por la mitad del cardus la pregunta de por qué diablos habrían montado un campamento provisional a escasos metros de la ciudad desaparece de su mente. Es evidente, los humanos vuelven a estar en conflicto. Alguna guerra fútil o bandidos que pecan de atrevidos, el resultado es el mismo. Sin detenerse demasiado, avanza hasta el corazón de la misma, hasta un pequeño puesto de telas. Aquí tendría sentido su paso presto, sin embargo, se sienta apático en la silla del puesto. Al hombre rubio del mercado le encanta éste tipo de días. Días calurosos y soleados, demasiado molestos para la mayoría de sus hermanos, sobrinos, idiotas y demás. El sudor y la sed lo hacen idóneo para que los humanos desistan de falsedades, demostrando su verdadero ser. Es el día perfecto para cualquier vendedor ladino y el hombre sabe los puestos que hoy logran un mayor beneficio. Pero necesita escuchar algo que mueva su existencia, algo que le haga ponerse en movimiento, reavivando su capacidad de maquinación. Bueno, no es cierto, también está él, pero no es válido... No cumple lo esperado, aparenta desobediencia, caos, apatía... Cuando en realidad es demasiado libre, independiente e inteligente. Para colmo, estaba aburrido, desesperado en odio y dolor. No sabe a que le recuerda con exactitud, ¿a un hermano en lugar a lo que en realidad es? . Quizá sea porque es demasiado como él. Su mente aleja todas las preguntas al tomar asiento, sus oídos se concentran en todo lo que pueden abarcar. El lugar es ruidoso y ajetreado, idóneo para permanecer sentado, una hora, dos, tres... Hasta que el cielo se va iluminando de colores ámbar con tintes magentas. Es ahí cuando lee la nota. Sabe quien la ha dejado, aunque no haya reaccionado de ninguna manera. Un novicio, apenas con medio siglo, hace media hora. "Asamblea" es lo único escrito. Nada nuevo. Sonríe a pesar de todo, si fuera algo relevante y llegará algo más tarde de lo habitual sería malo. Urd se enojaría, mostrando ese ceño fruncido de decepción. Casi podía verlo:Padre; El Primero, llamándolos con urgencia. Una sonrisa ladina asombra en el semblante del hombre, disfrazándolo por completo del típico mercader avaricioso que cierra solo cuando la protección del sol se desvanece. No corre prisa, de hecho, es de los últimos en recoger su puesto; se lleva todas sus pertenencias a su acomodada vivienda.

Regresa, se vuelve a sentar con una sonrisa y mira detenidamente a cada una de las historias el momento. Tuerce los labios, frustrado. Nada que le llame la atención Así, se dirige de nuevo hacía las afueras. Da un rodeo por todo el lugar, saluda cordialmente al hombre que siempre apura hasta el limite, donde no solo podría peligrar su mercancía traída de lugares lejanos o exóticos, o eso decía a los primos que se le acercaban a comprar. En un callejón acaricia un gato negro durante un buen rato, hasta que el felino lo abandona de un salto. Al pasar por una taberna, ve un cúmulo de personas en círculo. Reconoce al soldado de barba rala completamente ebrio, vapuleando a un civil en el suelo. Le falta un diente y el hedor de la sangre mana con suavidad, cantándole con una suavidad pecaminosa.

El hombre de paso ágil sonríe, ignorando el débil, pero persistente, impulso sigue al riachuelo, la compañía de una brisa nocturna que en otros tiempos le hubiera resultado ciertamente agradable y la edificación medio derruida. Se adentra en la misma, por la única entrada posible las paredes de piedra fría e inhóspitas salvo por los hierbajos y la hiedra. Tanteando, no por mala memoria sino por demorar más su llegada, activa el mecanismo oculto y el suelo se abre ante sus pies con un ruido seco. Baja los escalones con gracia, alguien que no prestase demasiada atención podría confundirlo con prisa taimada. El pasillo que conduce a la habitación es hosco, húmedo y está descuidado, aunque él sabe que no se debe al desuso. La puerta que conduce a la arcana habitación tiene unos adornos metálicos ya de un color ocre, a los lados unos pequeños engranajes alimentados por sangre. Su uso no es más que el de fluir durante un determinado tiempo, cuanto más corrupta mayor prevalece fluyendo, en un fútil e inevitable circulo vicioso. Bien es recordado por las voces del consejo que "La sangre nos hace. La sangre nos deshace. No propagues la vieja sangre" La última frase tiende a ser repetida al unísono por todos los presentes, en señal de respeto. Aunque sea simbólico.

La puerta se abre, sin chirridos ni golpe seco. El hombre, el cual había vuelto a ponerse su capucha tan pronto como cruzó los limites de la ciudad, se gira para cerrarla con suavidad ignorando así el caluroso debate a sus espaldas. Y el hombre siente una sensación mayor a la del sol de ése mismo mediodía, tan raro resulta ver a sus hermanos colapsando, exclamando sinsentido excusas o exigiendo respuestas a preguntas no formuladas. Sin mediar palabra mira en derredor, en la estancia solo se haya otra persona, la cual le produce una sensación similar a la alegría al verla.

-El sexto?-pregunta el hombre rubio, analizando el lugar donde se reflejan docenas de rostros mediante antigua hechicería.

-Ah, queridísimo Padre. Preocupado? Tuve que limpiar, tal vez quede algo en mi calzado.-responde el otro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Sabes a que me refiero, Ferid.-también sonriendo.-¿Otra de tus trampas?

-No fue necesario, ni si quiera ,maquine. Lo esperaban a vos, no a una espada.

El hombre de pelo plateado alza ligeramente una mano y señala al frente; al mar de rostros, ahora verde debido a la inestabilidad provocada por el caos.

-Me necesita pues, ¿Padre?-pregunta, esta vez su sonrisa ha disminuido.

El rubio, manteniendo su media sonrisa, deja entrever un incisivo extrañamente afilado. Ambos saben que es el fin de su viaje. A partir de ahora no puede haber más decepciones.

-Rigr-su hermano lo interpela.-Rigr Stafford. Padre;El Primer Progenitor ha desaparecido, junto con nuestro hermano pequeño Asura Tepes. Debemos de-

-Una lástima, Urd.-interrumpe el rubio.-Una lástima terrible que no puedo tolerar, abandono.

Un golpe. El suelo se resquebraja y los encantamientos se marchitan, perdiéndose en el aire. Antes de que su hermano o su hijo, presente físicamente, se den la nube de polvo recién formada Ferid Bathory se despide de su padre. Éste le ha puesto la mano en la cabeza, acariciándole el cabello con cuidado ,como si se tratase de un chiquillo al cual le perdonas una travesura. Rigr ya se halla amparado en oscuridad de la noche para cuando el polvo se ha asentado, observando al grupo de soldados en su puesto. Su hijo tarareando una melodía, que seguramente esté improvisando, mientras va a por su espada ceremonial con intención de practicar, recordar más bien, su esgrima. La espada es antigua, refinada a comparación del mejor acero humano. La curvatura y decorados muestran un grado de habilidad magnífico, digno de la alta realeza. Afortunadamente, su último portador ha encontrado reconfortante el estilo danzatorio que siempre la ha acompañado.

En la superficie, a pesar de lo abisal que resulta el mar de oscuridad que lo rodea Rigr mira cada detalle de las acciones de los hombres. Nota, con una sonrisa, que el soldado de barba rala ha regresado escoltado por sus compañeros. Y la dulce sangre vuelve a silbar, recordándole que no ha bebido desde hace siete noches. Los soldados no oyen los pasos silenciosos de depredador, tan distintos al de mercader, ni tampoco los jadeos de sus amigos mientras son degollados o mutilados con movimientos fluidos y precisos. Rigr bebe del último cuello, que no se ha separado del resto del cuerpo, se indulge en el placer aceptando su condenada naturaleza. La brisa helada le vuelve a resultar exquisita después de tanto tiempo. Y mientras mira al cielo estrellado, piensa que ya ha llegado el momento de empezarlo todo, calcula lo que va a llevarle, suma los fallos, los problemas inesperados, añadiendo por último su propio estatus. Es demasiado. Necesitará al menos un milenio para librarse de sus responsabilidades como segundo progenitor, sin contar a Urd. Luego, si trabaja en paz, confía en que será capaz de adaptarse en otro milenio. Se mueve provocando la envidia al viento helado, tiene que irse lejos, esconderse de momento. Seguramente Ferid no le delate, ni trate de interferir. No debe dar nada por sentado, ni dar margen a la suerte ni a las casualidades. Por lo tanto, no debe darlo por asegurado; menos tratándose del excéntrico de su infante.

Bajo la tenue luz de la luna se pregunta si eso podría volverse realmente problemático en un futuro, pero ese pensamiento es sustituido por uno de mayor relevancia; debe recordar porque hace lo que hace. Siempre. Rigr vuelve a sonreír, sabiendo que no es del todo verdad. Él sabe perfectamente que lo hará de todos modos. A fin de cuentas... todos los vampiros odian a su padre.

* * *

 **N.A. Gracias por leer! Agradezco a cualquier lector o lectora que se pase por aquí. He pensado y escrito éste breve relato durante la tarde como descanso entre exámenes, quería publicar algo cuanto antes así que disculpad cualquier errata o inconsistencia en general. Trataré de ser constante tras la tormenta realizar updates más a menudo. Nos vemos!**


End file.
